


Bound to Please

by bookscorpion



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, No beta we die like mne, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Smut, Strappado, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: 'Do you think you can behave now?' Duncan's hand still rests on Rhys' ass and there's a clear threat in his voice.Duncan has had it with Rhys' bratty behaviour and has madeplans.
Relationships: Rhys Morgan/Duncan Wu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Bound to Please

The hard slap to his ass makes Rhys writhe in his bonds. Hands tied on his back and pulled up so far he has to lean forward, he struggles to balance his upper body so he doesn't put too much strain on his arms, automatically spreads his legs.

Duncan uses the opportunity to slip his hand between them and give Rhys' balls a squeeze. 'You look very inviting like this. If you behave, I might actually fuck you.'

Rhys hasn't had much opportunity to misbehave - Duncan had grabbed him and manhandled him easily into position. Rhys did have time for a surprised squeak and some ineffectual squirming but nothing more. 

A finger circling his entrance makes him draw a loud breath. 'You want to get fucked, don't you?' Duncan's tone is casual but there's a distinct menace hidden in it.

'Yes, please. I want your cock, Sir.' Rhys decides not to provoke him.

Another slap hits the exact same spot on Rhys' ass and he wishes Duncan's aim wasn't so good.

'We'll see.' Slipping a lubed up finger into Rhys, Duncan works him open and then pushes in something much thicker. Rhys thinks for a moment it's a plug, but then it starts to vibrate inside him.

He already regrets introducing Duncan to the vibrator. And whatever Duncan wants to do, he has clearly planned this. The hook in the ceiling Rhys is tied to hasn't been there yesterday.

With a muffled groan, Rhys drops his head and puts his weight on his arms, trying to relieve his leg muscles. Duncan is still standing behind him, one hand fondling Rhys' balls, the thumb of the other tracing over the rim of Rhys' twitching hole.

'I'm going to let you enjoy this a little. Can't trust you not to mess around, so you don't get to touch your cock but you're welcome to watch me.' A last slap to Rhys' ass and Duncan leisurely undresses and climbs on the bed.

Rhys takes a deep breath and raises his upper body and his head again to see what Duncan is doing. The sight makes him swallow hard. Duncan is kneeling on the bed and slowly fucks a dildo into himself, his balls cupped in one hand so Rhys can see it disappearing.

Teasing himself, Duncan pulls the dildo out completely as it's halfway in and starts over. Fucks himself only on the tip, thrusting his hips forward. Takes it completely in one long thrust, holding it inside himself with his palm while he strokes his cock. The dimmed light gives his skin a warm glow and he has his eyes half closed, watches Rhys from under dark lashes.

Shuddering with effort, Rhys can't take his eyes off of Duncan. The vibrator gently moves inside of him, just enough to be frustrating and to make Rhys wish for Duncan's cock. His own cock is hard, pressing up to his stomach, the tip rubbing against it with every breath Rhys takes. 

He closes his legs a bit to take the strain off of them and whines when it makes the vibrator move in his ass. Duncan meets his gaze and the predatory smile he wears gives Rhys a shiver. Blunt tusks gleaming in the light, Duncan looks ready to devour Rhys alive.

"You're so gorgeous like this. Helpless and moaning like a slut. I think I want to enjoy that some more." Getting up, Duncan checks on the ropes and Rhys leans his head into Duncan's hand when it touches his face. 

Rhys can't resist licking at Duncan's cock while Duncan is standing in front of him, just to get a taste of skin and salt. It draws a low moan from Duncan but he grabs Rhys' hair and forces his head up. 

"You don't have permission to touch me. I'll let you know if I want you to. Maybe I'll just get myself off and leave you with the vibrator in your ass overnight. And then you can ask me nicely to take it out tomorrow.' Duncan pats Rhys' face and moves behind him, trailing a hand down Rhys' spine.

His palm lands hard on Rhys ass and Rhys yelps with shock. He can't catch his breath when another smack hits him and another, alternating between his ass checks. 

Rhys fights to keep his balance, arches his back up and pulls on the rope holding him. With his neck bend back as far as he can, he gasps and moans, tries to hold back the tears that are never far away when Duncan spanks him. Duncan shows no mercy until Rhys' ass is hot and sensitive to even a casual touch. He grips hard and digs his fingers into the flesh, squeezes until Rhys cries out.

'Do you think you can behave now?' Duncan's hand still rests on Rhys' ass and there's a clear threat in his voice. 

'Yes, Sir. Thank you.' Rhys squirms under the touch, his skin burning, a deep ache sinking into him. He tries to sound as meek as possible. It's easy, he doesn't want more punishment.

Duncan gives a tug on the vibrator's base, pulling it out the tiniest fraction and pushing it in again hard. Rhys stumbles in his bonds when Duncan starts to fuck him with the vibrator but Duncan keeps him upright. Safe but unbalanced, Rhys teeters between spikes of instinctive fear when Duncan pushes him forward and intense pleasure when the vibrator glides along his prostate. 

All too soon, Duncan pushes the vibrator in and leaves it there. Leaves Rhys to struggle in the ropes and returns to the bed. He curls his fingers around the head of his cock and gives it a squeeze, slides down his shaft and up again. The soft moan he gives makes Rhys squirm with desire. 

Rhys' cock throbs between his legs, achingly hard and neglected, and the sight of Duncan pleasuring himself makes his mouth water. He tries to get friction by moving his hips to rub his cock against his stomach, but it only makes his leg muscles hurt and he has to stop.

Gasping with exertion, he drops his upper body, lets his arms take his weight for a bit. When he looks up again, Duncan is on his back, legs spread wide. He's fingering himself, showing his hole off to Rhys, scissors it open with two fingers. His other hand is still stroking his cock, a slow pace he surely can keep up for a while. 

With a frustrated whine, Rhys fidgets. A drop of precum runs down his cock, along the underside and to his balls. It tickles and he whines louder. 

Duncan sits up and raises an eyebrow at Rhys. 'You're so _noisy_ today. Don't know if I want to inflict that much noise on the neighbours when I fuck you.'

Rhys bites his lip. 'Please, I'll be quiet! I just need your cock!'

'Fine. But if you make too much noise, I'll stop and put the vibrator back. Make myself come while you watch." Duncan rolls off the bed and starts to untie Rhys. He leaves the vibrator where it is and holds Rhys' wrists in one hand after freeing him from the rope. One arm around Rhys' chest, he pulls him up, holds him close for a moment. 

Rhys leans his head back against Duncan's shoulder and places a kiss on the side of his jaw. 'Please, fuck me.'

His low whisper sends a palpable shiver through Duncan and he gives Rhys a push towards the bed, hard enough to make him stumble. Catching him, Duncan scoops him up and throws him on the bed on his back. The landing is hard enough to make Rhys wheeze. Duncan pounces and Rhys squeaks in surprise. Suddenly, Duncan is on top of him, holding his wrists down next to his head and forcing his legs open with one knee.

Pulling Duncan towards himself with his legs wrapped around him, Rhys arches his back, grinding his cock against Duncan. He bites his lip to stay quiet but Duncan gives a loud moan. 

Duncan's tusks scrape at Rhys' neck and down his chest, leaving angry red marks. Two quick bites to his nipples make Rhys yelp. By sheer strength, Duncan breaks free of his hold and Rhys lets his legs fall open again. 

He's rewarded when Duncan pulls the vibrator out of him, put it aside and grabs the lube. Slicking himself up, he pushes his cock against Rhys' entrance and it slides in easily. 

Rhys rolls his hips up, eager to take all of it. Duncan lets him, thrusts into the roll and buries himself completely. His fingers dig into Rhys' hips, pull him up into Duncan's lap as Duncan sits back on his heels. 

With his arms thrown out to the side, Rhys keeps still, his head arching back into the sheets. Pulling out, Duncan drops him on the mattress and it forces a frustrated groan from Rhys.

The groan turns into a loud gasp when Duncan thrusts into Rhys again, pulls him into a strong embrace. Lying heavily on top of Rhys, he has both arms wrapped around Rhys' shoulders below his arms, one hand curled in his braid. With his face buried against Rhys' neck, he sets a brutal pace, fucking Rhys in long, hard thrusts.

His cock slips out and Duncan reaches down hurriedly, with an impatient growl. Rhys whimpers softly when his ass is spread open again. Duncan gives him a sharp bite to the ear. 

'Stay quiet.' He punctuates his words with another thrust, drawing back and slamming into Rhys. It punches the air out of Rhys' lungs, the force of it and Duncan's weight holding him down. Pain shoots through Rhys every time Duncan moves against his abused ass and he's glad Duncan has him on his back.

Rhys wraps himself around Duncan, clings with arms and legs. Moves with him, into his thrusts. His cock is squeezed between them and pleasure courses through him, tingling electric shocks that make his toes curl and his balls draw up tightly.

Feet flat on the bed again, Rhys bucks under Duncan. Fingers digging into Duncan's shoulders, scratching at his back. He bites Duncan's arm to turn his shout into a muffled moan when he comes. Sticky warmth spreads on his stomach, his pulsing cock still trapped between himself and Duncan.

Duncan doesn't pause, fucks Rhys through his orgasm, chasing his own. Rhys writhes in his grip, crying out when the swollen, tender head of his cock gets squeezed hard. It's too much.

Raising himself on one elbow, Duncan curls his fingers around Rhys' cock, strokes it hard and fast. Rhys arches up under him, shuddering and twitching, all control lost. His ass clenches around Duncan's cock and he's gasping so hard that he's sobbing. Duncan drags his thumb over the tip of Rhys' cock, milking it. Circles the shaft, fondles his balls. Overloads Rhys with pleasure so intense it spikes through him like sharp pain.

Duncan forces him to endure this torture until he comes himself. Rhys can't tell how long it takes but eventually Duncan grabs his hips and pulls him hard onto his cock, pistons into him for the last time. Hot cum spurts into Rhys and finally, Duncan lets go of him.

Breathing heavily, Duncan crouches over Rhys, softly petting his chest. Blood drips out of the two puncture wounds on Duncan's arm, left by Rhys' fangs. Rhys struggles to raise his hand to Duncan's face, curls it around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss.

Falling on his side, Duncan hugs Rhys to his chest. 'You really do look gorgeous tied up and helpless. Care to repeat that?'

'Please, yes. I enjoyed myself. I like it when you make _plans_. Can I heal those?' Rhys slowly draws a circle around the wounds on Duncan's arm and when Duncan nods, he casts a spell. The wounds heal immediately, leaving only faint makes that will be gone tomorrow. 

'When you have me tied like that next time, would you fuck me?' Rhys shivers a little at the thought, at how Duncan's hands and the rope would hold him in place.

Duncan grins, obviously pleased with the suggestion. 'I might. If you ask nicely.'

'Make me.' Rhys giggles, nestles into Duncan's chest and shivers again when Duncan gives a low growl that vibrates through him.

'Oh, I intend to.'


End file.
